Highlands
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: QLC. The grassy, green, hills near the sapphire sea, filled with legends of old. She could still recall the whispers of the wind, telling a story from long ago. Home is where the heart is, where precious memories lay.


**Disclaimer: **Much to my dismay, and for many others I am sure, the book series _Harry Potter_ does not, and will never, belong to me. So thank you J. K Rowling for allowing us to _borrow_ your characters and books.

**Warnings: **Nothing. (That's a second.)

**AN:** I somehow got persuaded to join the **Quidditch League Competition** so I'll be writing a oneshot every two weeks to try to win this tournament. Every two weeks, I will be given a prompt that I will have to fulfill as Captain of the Kenmare Kestrels. The stories must be T-rated, minimum 1,000 words and maximum 3,000. Wish me luck so that my team and I can win. =)

This week, my team and I have to select a mascot that represents our team the best. We chose **Minerva McGonagall**. Now, as captain, I have to write **about my mascot as a young child, before s/he started Hogwarts.**

Hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary:** QLC. The grassy, green, hills near the sapphire sea, filled with legends of old. She could still recall the whispers of the wind, telling a story from long ago. Home is where the heart is, where precious memories lay.

**Word-Count: 1,116 words (including the title). **

_**Highlands**_

"Memories of childhood were the dreams that stayed with you after you woke." by **Julian Barnes**

The outskirts of Caithness was one of the most beautiful landscapes in the Scottish Highlands. It was also one of the numerous magical places filled with the legends and myths of old that _stayed_ magical. The ley lines of the place were still strong and active as so many people still believed in the myths of old. The largest society of Witches and Wizards also helped strengthen such lines.

It was there where the winds and breezes would tell the stories of the past, whispering deep in the ears of those that would (and could, of course) listen to such things. It was mainly the children and the Elders (who could still recall the myths and legends) who could still hear the stories.

Among the mores, roaming in the grassy, green, plains, Minerva would play with the Bauchan, full of mischief, the ever-helpful Brownies, the cattish Cat Sith or the kind, yet very shy, Gille Dubh. They were her playmates when she was out of the supervision of her mother. Her father took a bit more time to warm up to all of these creatures (as a religious man despite trying to keep on open mind of his wife's world) but since they were so helpful, he didn't go out of his way to kill them.

Even five years later, when Malcom, Minerva's younger brother, was born, the young girl still continued to play with her magical friends. It was the Bauchans that taught her how to play pranks, seeing a potential in her, unseen to the invisible eye. The Brownie's pitching in from time to time, as they instructed her on how to keep a house so that her mother didn't have to worry about such things. Of course, those lessons were age appropriate for the young girl, as the Brownies would up the level difficulty as she grew. At least the were a helpful presence for Isobel McGonagall who was frazzled in keeping a clean house, taking care of two magical children (with a third one, Robert Jr, soon added to the ever-growing family) and helping her husband with his parish. All of this **without** the use of magic **while** having magical children.

There is one thing to note that was quite particular from a certain point of view. Cat Siths, large black cats with the exception of a white spot on their chest, were not known for watching over children or even playing with them. The few exceptions were when the Cat Sith would want to steal away the soul of the recently deceased and the children would take part of the daily wake (as they would be asleep during the night) to distract it away from from the cooling corpse. The other exception being when the Cat Siths would see something interesting in a child.

Years later, Minerva McGonagall would realise at to why they help her so much. They already knew that she was s a cat animagus! A transformation that had become far easier than what she had predicted and read any any animagus books.

The moors weren't the only thing where wild creatures roamed to watch over the people and play with the children. When the days became longer, and the temperature hotter, the seaside was host to a mixture of creatures. The elegant Ceasgs, half-woman half-fish, would swim about to watch over those that swam, rescuing the children that veered to far from the land.

The ever playful Selkies were the ones the children loved the most, as they swam about in the sea-form which were seals. They were the ones to lure in the silver-skinned dolphins along the colourful schools of fishes, much to the delight and joy of the children. From time to time, usually during night, they could come on land to take human form to sing and dance under the big, bright Mother Moon. Rare were the adults allowed to watch, but plentiful were the children joining in the fun.

During those times, on the land, were the fiercely loyal, while still retaining their wild independence, Cù-Sìth, the opposite of Cat Siths as they were dogs and not cats. If a stranger dare appear on the beach during those playful times, full of ill intent, then the Cù-Sìth would chase him away, swift and fierce like the wind in order for the children to be safe. They did not hesitate to kill if needed, far from the prying innocent eyes. Needless to say that the adults were much comforted as to the safety of their children.

High above the sky were the Boobries, the water birds who could roar. Minerva could still remember the tales about having a necklace of it's feather could bring one good luck. She never did see if that was true even if she wanted it to.

Finally, two other creatures held dear in her memory. The first one being the Oilliphéist, or the dragon guarding the territories where she lived. Many things could be said about it, as it slumbered deep in the ground. To keep it clean and make sure that it was comfortable was the job of the young ones as the memories of it's location would be seared in their brain quite clearly, However, once a child reached the age of fifteen, that memory would be erased for ever. It was another form of protection that the land gave to the believers in times of danger, as only the pure voice of a child could speak out the truth of an attack.

The last creature was probably why Minerva never really listened to such nonsense about werewolves being mindless creatures, and why she watched benevolently over young Remus Lupin. For she too had a sort of "werewolf" living near her childhood neighbourhood: the Wulver. So long as it was left in peace, it could leave the people be. It's preferred diet was fish, and fish it would all day long. Minerva had fond memories of him as he would sometimes leave a few fishes on the windowsills of the poorest of the village whenever their need was dire.

Yes, the outskirts of Caithness was where the breezes and winds would whisper tales of old in those that would listen. Where creatures would mingle with man as they watched and played over their offsprings. It was also one of the safest places in the magical community for those that would look at such things.

But that didn't matter to Minerva McGonagall, for this was the place where her childhood was spent. Where her fondest memories were made before she was accepted at Hogwarts, forcing her to grow up and leave the world of carefree innocence behind.

Those precious memories that were still engraved in her heart during those times of war, warming it with it's brightness to chase away her dark despair.

**AN: Hope this is what the prompt meant. Otherwise, this had been fun to write. **


End file.
